Afterstory
by DeathhellDK
Summary: This is the event that take place right after the Delta episode in ORAS. What lies beyond ? Will Brendan be able to end up with Zinnia? Pls help to give feedback back on the story
1. Chapter 1

**D** **isclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following character from Omega ruby and Alpha sapphire. This will be the after story of the Delta episode where Brendan save the world from been destroy by the meteorites. So sit back and relax and I will see you all later. Ps: This is a fanfiction so I am editing some logic and stuff in Pokémon.**

"Yawn! That was a good sleep that I have for so long." Brendan thought to himself as woke up from his sleep. He look at the time which stated as 9.30 am in the morning. Brendan look at the table to see all 10 pokeball was lying on the table. He walk over to greet all his 10 team member. He look over to his Dive, Dusk, Delta and Master Pokeball to see his 4 legendary Pokémon was awake and looking at him.

He still remember like it was yesterday when he caught Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza and Dexoys. "It been a while since I caught you guys huh, well I guess now all the trouble is gone peace will be restore in Honen huh." Brendan mumble to himself. He quickly change in to his clothes and put all the pokeball on his belt and went downstairs to greet his parent. He saw his dad and mom was preparing the breakfast.

"It was about time you wake up my little campion." Brendan mom, Nene, greeted him. (AN: Just bear with this name). "Oh, morning Son. Going to find May afterward?" Norman ask Brendan. Brendan shook his head and said "May is currently with Wally helping out professor on his fieldwork. Apparently, she is grumbling about unable to go on a date with Wally because of her dad"

Norman look at him for a while and ask "That remind me, it seem like you do not have a partner yet." Brendan choke on his food as he was eating. "W-why did you suddenly bring out that topic?" Norman said it is kind of weird as normally someone who is famous like him has many girls chasing after him. "Son, so tell me and mom. Do you have anyone in your mind that you like?"

Brendan look away and said "Yeah I do." This cause both of his parent to be surprise. Before they can ask anything, Brendan has eaten finish and escape out of the house saying that he will be back at night. He decide to go to Meteor Fall and find the girl he like.

"Crobat, come out!" Brendan send him out. "Cro?" Crobat look at his trainer. "Take me to Meteor fall." Crobat seem to understand and start carrying Brendan to there. As he was heading there, he remember the time when he ride on Rayquaza and somehow every time he pass by a town, people always start freaking out. "I wonder why everyone is so afraid of Rayquaza, What do you think Crobat?" Crobat glance at his trainer and just wondering if sometime his trainer is dumb or trying to be funny.

After a 10 minutes journey, Brendan has reach Meteor fall entrance. "Good job Crobat, return." Brendan return his Pokémon and enter the cave. He walk towards the waterfall and send out his Swampert and said "Hey pal, mind surfing me towards the waterfall?" "Swamp!" Swampert reply energetically.

After entering the waterfall, Brendan has arrived at the Dragon village where all the Draconid people currently living at. As he return his Pokémon and enter the village, he could feel a heavy glare from others Draconid people. "Why is it that I am always treated like a prisoner in here? Somehow I feel like I am been hated here." Brendan silently thought to himself as he walk towards the Lorekeeper house. As he knock on the door, Zinnia grandmother, Zenia, open the door. Seeing Brendan, she knew that he have come to find her granddaughter. She invited him to come in. Zenia serve Brendan a tea as he thank her.

"So child, I assume you are here to find Zinnia. Am I right?" Zenia ask. Brendan, who was seen through blush at her comment, nodded. Zenia decided to ask Brendan what he like about her. Brendan smile weakly and say "Everything about her. Her strength, her weakness everything about her is what I love the most. Although I say that, I don't have the courage to confess towards her thou. Hahaha, quite a pathetic person I am right?" Zenia laugh and say "Child, you never know if you will be rejected or not. Just muster some courage to confess to her."

Brendan close his eye for a second and ask "That remind me Grandmother, where is Zinnia?" "Oh if you are looking for her, she went-" Before Zenia can say anything, she hear her door been slam open. Both Brendan and Zenia look to see who and saw a Draconid person standing there. Brendan look at them having the conversation and suddenly Zenia look and Brendan and say "Child, come quickly. Appear Zinnia have some kind of trouble" Upon hearing that, Brendan stood up and follow her.

"Salamence! Are you alright?" Zinnia hurry to her fainted Pokémon and lift it head up to check on it. "Hmm… As expected of you been weak. Well then, as promise, you have to become my wife and serve me, Zinnia" Xenon, the person who defeated Zinnia in a battle, look at her grinning.

"Stop your nonsense at this moment Xenon!" A voice shouted at him. "Hmm? Is this not Zinnia old woman? What do you want? This is a matter between me and your granddaughter, stay out alright!" Xenon shouted back at Zenia. Brendan ask Zenia who is he. "He is call Xenon, known as one of the 4 strongest Dragon tamer. Ever since he gotten strong, he has been cocky and was looking down on everyone including us Lorekeeper since we did not manage to control Rayquaza." Zenia look at him. Brendan said "That why everyone here don't dare to voice out….I see. So this is how it is."

Zenia was curious and ask what he mean. Brendan said in a loud tone "Xenon-san is like me. He has been too aiming on Zinnia all this time due to she been a Lorekeeper. But he is only targeting on the family influence. Due to you guys has the major power in this village that is why he wanted Zinnia to be his wife. Am I right?" Brendan look at him seriously which surprise everyone.

"Hehe, been just a kid, you are smart eh. That right, I am only aiming for your family influence, not someone like you who is weak. Been a Lorekeeper, unable to control Rayquaza. Ha! You are a disgrace to the whole entire village, no wonder your friend Aster will die!" Xenon insult Zinnia directly in her face causing her eye to wet up. Upon looking at her crying and been insulted, Brendan was seriously angry.

As he was walking down the stair and stand in front of her, his hair cover his face and speak in a dead serious tone "Hey Xenon-san, I don't care what you want to do but let me tell you one thing and all of you listen up. Zinnia may be weak, unable to protect anyone like you say. But, she is able to stand and face other with a strong looking expression, hiding away all her pain and not looking down on everyone. Do you know how much strength is needed? Unlike you, she is a wonderful girl, able to understand others, able to smile at them without letting them worry about her."

Brendan look up and glare at him which cause Xenon to have a chill running down his spine. "And you who do not understand her standing there and insult her, who do you think you are to laugh at the girl that I love? I won't let you get always with this asshole! Battle me!"

Zinnia who was at the side was shock to hear his love declaration for her as she witness the battle that was about to unfold in front of her.

"Hahaha, you sure have the guts, fine with me then! Let do this, Charizard! Is one on one works with you?" Xenon ask Brendan. Brendan nodded and grab out a pokeball. Zinnia saw the pokeball and said in awe "That is!" "Ah…This is the Pokémon that you was supposed to catch." Brendan look at her and smile. "That is not what I want to say! If you use that Pokémon, then everyone is going to hate you more and maybe coming after you or worst hurt you."

Brendan turn around and smile at her and say "Zinnia, thanks for worrying about me but you are the girl that I love. So for your sake, I don't mind if your own clan turn against me." Upon hearing that, Zinnia blush. Before she can protest again, Brendan stood up and face him turning back giving a cold heartless look. "Come forth, Rayquaza!"

"What? Why that kid have Rayquaza?"

"Did the kid stole the Rayquaza?"

"How dare this kid steal it and expect us believe in him?"

Ignoring their comment, Brendan look at Xenon and was observing him carefully. "I shall make the first move then! Answer my heart, Key stone! Mega evolution" Under Xenon command, Charizard mega evolve into Mega Charizard X. "Hmpt! Kid look like you still don't understand, only the worth people like the Lorekeeper can bring out the true potential of Rayquaza, someone like you who is a thief would not be able to use it."

Brendan look at Zenia and ask "Grandmother, is it alright to use it full strength? I am afraid of destroying this your hometown." Zenia look at him and sigh "Whatever, I say is futile. You are going to use it anyway for her sake right?" Brendan smirk and look at Zinnia and reply "Of course. Let do this Rayquaza! Answer to my call and break the limit! Mega Evolution!" At this moment, everyone gasped in surprise on how Brendan could able to bring out it full strength.

Rayquaza became it Delta form instantly. "Xenon, like I mention before. Be prepared, I am going to defeat you! Rayquaza, hyper beam!" Brendan commended it. Rayquaza discharge a beam at Charizard X and landed a direct hit. Charizard was immediately push back to the wall suffer a huge damage. Everyone who was watching was surprise at it power.

"Che, Don't get to full of yourself brat. Charizard, flamethrower at Rayquaza." Charizard X took into the sky and launch a huge flame from its mouth towards Rayquaza.

Rayquaza look at Brendan and know what he is saying, immediately doge the incoming attack and hit it with a dragon claw which is super effective on Charizard X. "What?" Xenon was confuse on how Rayquaza dodge the attack. Brendan grin and said "You really thought that I am a push over don't you? Let me say one thing. I do have a close bond with my pokemon so it simple for them to read me and via verse."

"Impossible! One that is not a Lorekeeper is not able to bond with it. Just who are you?" Xenon look at Brendan and ask. Brendan reply coldly "Just a outsider." Xenon quickly commend Charizard X to use Flare Bliz. Brendan who smile and said "Let settle this now, what do you think Rayquaza?" Rayquaza nodded.

"Rayquaza use dragon ascent!" upon hearing Brendan commend, Rayquaza cover it whole with a green aura and flew up high. Then it came crashing down on to Charizard X which cause a crater to form creating dust override the field. As soon the dust subside, Charizard can been seen fainted on the centre of the crater while Rayquaza was looking down at it.

Everyone look at the field with their mouth wide. Xenon return his pokemon while Brendan pat on his Rayquaza praising it. After he return his Rayquaza, he look at Xenon coldly and said "Now I have defeated you, leave Zinnia alone for now on, or else!" Xenon look at him with fear and ran away. Brendan went towards Zinnia and help her up on her feet. Looking around, Brendan could feel the difference kind of gaze was on him. "Erm...B-Brendan, about just now on your confession...Are you serious on be fine with someone like me?" Zinnia ask timidly while covering her embarrassed face.

"Well I am always serious about you. Guess I better leave now huh. Look like everyone is suspicious about me now hahaha." Brendan laugh neverously. Zenia smile and said "child no one is suspecting you nor your power. I should say, everyone seems to welcome you. Would be kind to stay for a few days over at this village?" Brendan look at Zinnia and ask " is it fine for me to stay here for a few days?" Zinnia look away and said "I don't mind you staying here, it sort of a saying thank you."

Brendan smile at her and wonder when will he hear her confession but he knows he will have to wait patiently for now. He wonder what await him during his time in this village.

 **Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of ORAS. Please show some love and tells me how you guys feel about the first chapter and if the review is good, I will post another chapter. Peace out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the character from Pokémon ORAS. Here is the chapter 2 so now just sit back and relax and I will see you all later.**

Brendan work up from his room. He is currently staying at the Dragon village and was excited as he is staying with the girl that he love under the same roof. He went to dress up quickly and went to the living room. As he enter the living room, he could smell something delicious and when towards the kitchen to find the source. When he enter, he saw Zinnia was preparing breakfast and worn an apron.

Noticing there is someone behind her, Zinnia turn around to see Brendan standing there looking at her. "Oh, morning Brendan. Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Go and have a sit first." Zinnia smile to him as she was preparing the food. Brendan grin and tease her "Hey Zinnia, Do you know that you will look good in nude apron?" Upon hearing that, Zinnia heated up and thought to herself "W-What is he talking about? I wonder why I even fell for this pervert. Well…I guess in the first place, I have not given him my reply yet huh."

Zinnia pretend to ignore Brendan joke and continue to make the food. As Brendan and Zinnia was eating, Brendan ask where did grandmother went to. Zinnia reply "Oh, Granny always when to have her morning walk at this timing." Brendan just nodded in silence.

Once they eaten finish, Zinnia was about to go out where Brendan ask "Zinnia, where are you going?" She say "To do some errand, why did you ask?" Brendan reply "Nothing, I was curious if I could tag along." Zinnia nodded in embarrass. Brendan smile and took out a pokeball and pass to her explaining is for her. Wondering why and what he have given her, Zinnia ask in confuse. Brendan say that he want to give it to her so that she have six Pokémon and also explaining so that she can protect herself in case of any situation like yesterday ever occur again. Wondering what is she feeling in her heart, she have a slight feeling that she might have fallen for him.

As they proceed to the nearby shopping district, they saw a crowd was been form at the centre appearing bowing down to someone. Brendan decided to take a look with Zinnia. As they proceed there, they saw a girl standing in the centre. Zinnia too, automatic bow down despite her reluctant. Wondering who she is, Brendan ask her.

"Zinnia, who is she?" Seeing Brenden who is standing up, she immediately pull him down but was too late. The girl spotted him and ask "Boy, why are you not on your knee?" Brenden, who was forcefully pull down, stood up and challenge her "What do you think?" Realizing he is not from this village, she demand for his name. "Should you not name yourself first before asking for others?" Brendan look at her and ask daringly. A commotion between the Draconid was starting to begin. She look at them and shouted "SILENCE!"

She look at Brendan and in an unhappy manner tone, she introduce herself. "My name is Zenon. The current village chief of this town. Now who are you and why is an outsider like you are allow to be in here? Explain yourself." Not liking anyone to command him, Brendan said in an annoy tone. "What a hassle. My name is Brendan as for your second question…Go figure out yourself."

Sensing that Zenon was angry and wanted to avoid any unnecessary trouble, Zinnia quickly stood up and explain that she is the one that allow him to stay. "Hmmm, You again Zinnia. What an annoying fellow you are. I wonder why you are even born into this village. No, I should say that you are a disgrace to the whole Draconid people and no wonder everyone you love have die and abandon you. Now you even bring an outsider in? HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO DISGRACE THE DRAGCONID PEOPLE AND THE TITLE LOREKEEPER BERFORE YOU ARE STATIFY? YOU…YOU CALIM THAT YOU WILL SUCCED FOR ASTER AND FUFILL HER ROLE! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS NOTHING! JUST GO AND DIE ALREADY!" After Zenon shouted finish at Zinnia, she look at Brendan and say "Leave by tomorrow if not I will make you leave by force." With that, she walk away.

"Gezz… what is wrong with that girl, right Zinnia?" As Brendan speak, he heard a soft crying sound. Finding it familiar, he turn to saw Zinnia was crying. "Zinnia? Are you-" Before Brendan could say anything, Zinnia dash off. Brendan was dumbfound by her reaction, as he never seen her like that before. Brenden sigh and mumble himself "Haiz, thou I want to deal with that girl now for making my love becoming like that, now finding Zinnia is more important. Where could she be? Don't tell me that place!" Thinking that she might be there, Brendan immediately head there.

"I knew you will be here." Upon hearing a familiar voice from behind, Zinnia turn over to saw Brendan smiling at her. "Mind if I join you?" He ask. Zinnia just went back into silence. "Don't worry, I am not here to mock you or anything. Listen to me Zinnia. Those that leave you is not because of your fault. It not even yours to begin with. The reason I believe your parent leave you behind is because they are been expel from the clan. Aster death is because she push herself to much to save the world."

Upon hearing that, Zinnia look at him with a stun expression, and ask "What do you mean by my parent is been expel from the clan? How do you know?" Brendan hesitate for a while and said "That is simple, I ask around and gather information and put all the pieces together and furthermore, here for you. I believe it from your parent. I found it somewhere, well that not important thou." Brendan figure out that he should not say that he force those people who keep this letter.

After Zinnia read finish, she broke into tear of happiness. "Zinnia…" Brendan call her name softly. Upon looking at Zinnia happy face, Brendan decide to bring back her parent with the help of his legendary Pokémon. After he send out his Dexoys and ask for it help, he turn to look back at Zinnia wondering how he should deal with Zenon. He thought to himself "Hmm… How should I deal with her? I heard she is strong and could mega evolve 2 of her Pokémon…No! I will win for Zinnia sake. I am going to teach that bitch a lesson for making Zinnia cry!"

 ** _The next day_**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zenon shouted in anger seeing the two familiar face on the street. "Who allow you two here, Zini and Zoak?" Zenon demand them to explain themselves. Brendan walk forward and said "I do! After all they are the parent of Zinnia, you got problem?"

Zenon saw Brendan and realise that he is behind all this. "How do you manage to even….No that not important now. I demand a Pokémon battle with you at noon over here at the plaza." Brendan look at her and suddenly change his face expression to pure evil and said "Hoho… I don't mind but I got 2 condition. First, if I win those two will be returning to this village again and second, leave Zinnia alone and don't you ever pester her anymore."

Zenon smile and ask in a cocky tone "And what if I win?" Brendan grin and said "Those 2 condition will be of course will be neutralise plus I will leave the village at that time. Sound good?" Zenon agree to it and walk off.

"Father? Mother? How come?" Zinnia who was in her house resting suddenly saw two familiar face when she turn around. Zini and Zoak explain everything to Zinnia and Zinnia face turn pale. "Zinnia are you okay?" Zini, her mother ask. "Arrg, what a pain I drag myself into again. Right pal?" "Rarr, Rarr, Roof" Beside Brendan, his Mightiyena was lecturing him.

"Brendan, Thank you for your help in advance. We have no idea how to repay you." Zinnia's parent turn around to thank him. Brendan told them it okay and they don't have to worry and telling Zinnia that she should be happy to see them again. However, Zinnia was unhappy with his decision and ask why he is doing something so reckless.

Brendan smile calmly and said "Zinnia, I told you before, I am doing this for you because I love you. You can hit me or scold me after the duel if you one but at least please watch this fight not for me but for you happiness." Unable to speak anything due to his reasoning, Zinnia speak in an irritated tone "Alright, but once this is over, don't blame me for being rough towards you."

 **Well I guess that settle for this chapter. The next time, will Brendan win the battle against Zenon? Stay tune to find out.**


End file.
